Talk:Castlevania: Dracula X
Akumajo Dracula XX :Originally posted by Nagumo baby on Kiyuhito's talk page I heard IGA said on his blog that Akumajo Dracula XX is a sidestory to the Castlevania series. Could you perhaps confirm this? Nagumo baby 14:50, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I was not able to find it though I looked for it.--Kiyuhito 15:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Is it this? Sisters? Op.13? But, IGA isn't writing "sidestory".--Kiyuhito 15:57, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I think so. Is he saying he adopted Rondo as the "canon" story? Nagumo baby 18:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) My guess is here. An old profile is always overwrited by a new profile. Alucard in Akumajo Densetsu was not vampire half. He was human who had become a vampire. Translated Japanese Manual Story This and the same thing happened to XX.--Kiyuhito 19:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I asked IGA about the issue. He said he will make an offical statement about it someday. Nagumo baby 18:49, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. I am expecting it of the solution of a mystery.--Kiyuhito 05:06, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Working title The working title for this game was "Akumajo Dracula X II". This game is a port, but why not not just call it "Akumajo Dracula X"? Perhaps the original intention was a sequel? Nagumo baby (talk) 09:11, February 17, 2014 (UTC) http://draken.fc2web.com/houmotu_1.htm From Chi no Rondo Magazine Advertisement "100 years from Simon". From XX manual, "Several hundred years have passed since legendary hero Simon Belmont". These differences may mean another title. But, I have no official source.--Kiyuhito (talk) 09:57, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Akumajo Dracula XX coming Wii U Virtual Console http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wiiu/software/vc/jcdj/ http://www.konami.jp/products/dl_wiiu_draculaxx_vc/ April 23, 2014. 823 yen (including tax)--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:06, April 16, 2014 (UTC) The mistake is found in software information. "Four women were kidnapped. There is a character that becomes a reassuring partner, too." Obviously, it misunderstands it as the Rondo of Blood.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:57, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Fiancee Annette is fiancee? By all the manuals, she is written to be the girlfriend. American, European, Japanese.--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:17, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Fixed.--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:16, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Annette or Annet? Hi. I recently changed all iterations of the name "Annette" to "Annet" in this page, as it is how she's referenced in the US manual (throughout all of it). Was it just a misspelling from the Japanese version? I think we should keep "Annet" in this page, as she is somewhat an alternate version of the original one which appears on the PC Engine's Rondo of Blood (to the point that she is blood relative of Maria, and even Maria is not called by her surname "Renard" in this version). _۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 02:13, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :She's called "Annette" by a European Vampire's Kiss manual. It's after that, she's also "Annette" in the North America version Dracula X Chronicles, so "Annette" is probably the most right name.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:50, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I wouldn't count the Dracula X Chronicles version as it is referencing Rondo of Blood and not Dracula X. I would go with the European Vampire's Kiss, though; but what does the Japanese version of Dracula X says? ::_۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 02:57, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::XX manual is called "Annet". She's also "Annet" in RoB. RoB and XX were a error by my guess. DXC is corrected.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:13, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Then I guess it should be changed to "Annet", at least for Dracula X, and "Annette" for Rondo of Blood. Thanks for checking it out. ::::_۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 03:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::She's Annette according to Nintendo. But, "Annette Renard" is written, so this is doubtful?--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:37, December 6, 2014 (UTC) I didn't admit Annet, but that's a trivial thing. I maintain this. However, It isn't necessary to make "DraculaX character Annet" page.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:42, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I think it is doubtful (answering your prior post), and since all those manuals you showed me are from when the game first came out, and from all three versions in the world, I guess "Annet" should be kept in Dracula X. The Virtual Console description may be influenced by the popularity of the Dracula X Chronicles version, which is much more recent; and also, it's from Nintendo and not from Konami. :And yes, it isn't necessary to make a page for DX Annet, but maybe write something about this topic in the page (or, I don't know if the information is already there, I haven't read the article yet). :_۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 03:55, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Did Dracula X managed to be a Rondo of Blood port at some point? Did Dracula X got to a beta stage where it was really going to be an exact port of Rondo of Blood? I kinda remember seeing a screenshot of a beta version in a magazine (EGM or something), I think it was that level with the giant candles (although my memory could be playing tricks on me) already made with the SNES hardware. _۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 10:27, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :The screenshot is probably this. This seems to be a screenshot of the PC Engine (beta) version. I think that editor's ignorance, Or Dracula X screenshot didn't exist then.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:34, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Probably you're right. Although I barely remember an article like that of your your screenshot, talking about the SNES version but with PCE images. Then, a couple of issues later, there was another article but this time with a screenshot which clearly had better graphics, and the stages' layout were still from Rondo. Hmm... maybe one of these days I'll take the dust out of my old EGM issues and check it out. :::_۩_LaVey_۩_ "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 12:56, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::There's also this. The game's working title was "Dracula X II". --Nagumo baby (talk) 15:17, December 9, 2014 (UTC)